Stonewall Republic
The Stonewall Independent Republic, commonly referred to as the Stonewall Republic '''or the '''S.I.R., was formed after a brutal civil war between the then-four members of the republic. At its height of power, the Stonewall Independent Republic had a total of eleven member states. It's capitol was located in Stonewall City on Stonewalll. The Stonewall Independent Republic (S.I.R.) was made up of three branches, similar to the former Confederate States of America. The S.I.R. was dissolved in 11 NE, with the Stonewall Federation being its rightful successor state. In 20 NE, the Stonewall Independent Republic was reincarnated by the secession of the Stonewall Federation's territory in the Aels region, specifically the Stornkold Aels region. The new government of the Stornkold region adopted a constitution similar to that of the Stonewall Federation Constitution and the same flag as used by the previous intergalactic government. Formation With turmoil and infighting in the Confederate States, the four Confederate Colony Planets in the Stonewall System (Stonewall, Hill, Davis, and Lee) grew tired of their loss of freedoms. On June 30, 2009, then Supreme Commander of the Confederate Armed Forces, Robert Stanforth, ordered the Confederate States Space Corps' ships to defect from the CSSC due to Jindle's facsist moves. Only about half of the ships followed his order, and President Jindle ordered the loyal Confederate ships to open fire on "Stanforth's Renegades". These would be the opening salvos of the Confederate Civil War. Stanforth's ships managed to keep Jindle's ships at bay in time for the "Renegades" to escape to the Stonewall System. There, a Colonial Senate would be formed and vote to create a new government, centered around the planet Stonewall. The Provisional Senate named Stanforth to be the executive of this new republic and Supreme Commander of their military forces until the conflict had ended and a Governing Charter could be drawn up. The Provisional Senate would name the new republic the Stonewall Independent Republic, commonly referred to as the S.I.R. Stanforth was quick to organize the new republic's military for the war that few knew had begun. The S.I.R still thought it had been a simple fight that would not evolve into full blown war. Little did they know that Fader had returned from Paraguay and confronted Bob Jindle, who ordered Fader to be arrested and killed for "supporting the Jedi Rebellion". For more information on this war, see here. Existence After the First Confederate War After the conclusion of the First Confederate war that the S.I.R. played a major part in, there was relative peace throughout the republic. Since the Confederate States of America had been dissolved, the S.I.R. took its place in the Galactic Empire and the Jedi Order. With Stanforth at its head, the republic easily grew corrupted, with more power being drawn around Stanforth. The average citizen did not notice, however the Stonewall Jedi Order and other government officials did. Since the republic was prosperous at this time, little was done to stop the spread of corruption throughout Stanforth's administration. Several laws were passed including creating the Stonewall Silver Dollar, effectively wiping out paper and plastic money throughout the republic. The Imperial Credit was still accepted throughout. The S.I.R. did play a part in the Amosian Conflict in the Hassarkian System. The Second Confederate War and Dissolution Main article: Second Confederate War After the main events of the Second Confederate War, the Stonewall Independent Republic Senate took a vote to dissolve the republic, and establish a convention to create the Stonewall Federation's Constitution. The Senate released a memo sometime after the vote, stating that "the republic had to be dismantled completely because its Constitution was used for personal gains by Robert Stanforth and could be done again by subsequent successors." Aden Fader, Abban, William Forrest, and several other Jedi were responsible for pushing for the dissolution of the S.I.R. Restoration The Stonewall Independent Republic was restored in a new form in 20 NE. After the passage of the Secession of Aeilian and Muhrian Territory in the Stonewall Federation in early 20 NE, both Federation territories in Muhr and Aels were given the choice to form their own independent governments. The territories chose to resurrect the Stonewall Independent Republic, albeit with more constitutional protections then the previous galactic government. Both territories joined this new Earth government. Government "The Stonewall Government is something that is both good and evil at the same time...prosperity but corruption." '-Unknown news anchor, shortly before his disappearance.' The Stonewall Government was made up of the following branches: *Executive *Judicial *Legislative 'Executive Branch' "I find it fitting that I was selected for the executive branch. I thought I would do good...but it turned out that I allowed greed and selfishness to overcome me. I did good...until the Second Confederate War. '-Private memoirs of Robert Stanforth, first and last Commander in Chief of the Stonewall Independent Republic' The executive branch was considered to be the weakest of the three branches, however after the second draft of the SIR Constitution, it was made the most powerful by Stanforth and other delegates. The executive branch contained the various departments, the Commander in Chief, and the military. The structure was unique because the military was directly under command of the Commander in Chief, who took on the title of Grand Admiral. Initially, it was considered a blessing. The Commander in Chief title was only held by Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth during the seven years the Stonewall Independent Republic existed. The guidelines and limitations were fairly sparse on the executive branch, and was left open to much interpretation. Stanforth used his power as executive to expand the military branch heavily, as the senate could not deny him funds to expand it. After the 20 NE reincarnation of the S.I.R., a constitution similar to the Stonewall Federation was adopted that had a President for the executive branch. 'Judicial Branch' During the Stonewall Independent Republic's existence, the purpose of the its Supreme Court was to interpret the constitution and correct abuse when it occurred. During its seven years of operation, the Supreme Court had a total of two cases, both deciding in favor of the government. The judicial branch was very silent during Stanforth's rise to power. After the 20 NE reincarnation of the government, the judicial branch was embodied by the Supreme Court. It heard cases regularly with nine justices with decisions favoring and opposing the rest of the government. 'Legislative Branch' The purpose of the legislative branch was to make laws that would affect interstate commerce and other interstate issues. However, the Senate made laws regardless of intrastate issues or interstate issues. During this time, there were only two members of the eleven member senate that challenged Stanforth's hold over the other members. With the 20 NE reincarnation, the Stonewall Republic's legislative branch was organized into a bicameral congress, with a House of Representatives and the Senate. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Stonewall Federation